


The queen of everything.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: lisa dark was  born with...interesting abilities,  The absolute power of the anti life AND life equation. she is the daughter of darkseid, yet mightier than he could EVER be.





	The queen of everything.

hi, ok so i was thinking of this idea. where i put my godly broken dc universe online oc into this. futanari oc MASSIVE HAREM futa on male AS WELL LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT she aint really a hero, or a villain, just likes sex. 

summary:lisa dark was born with...interesting abilities, The absolute power of the anti life AND life equation. she is the daughter of darkseid, yet mightier than he could EVER be. 

tags:piss, puke play, scat, impregnation, huge cocks, death. gore. 

lisa groaned dropping to the ground panting deeply.

"good, your awake. listen, im calculator. I know things don't make sense, but we need to get you off this ship 

lisa grabbed her head and stood up.  
"what the hells going on??"

"oh you can talk? awesome. in front of you there's a door right?"he spoke. 

lisa caught his bearings and got serious."yep. kinda hard to 

"knock it down."he ordered.

"copy."she said raising her hand and squeezing, the door began crushing smaller and smaller till it was as flat as a pent. 

"jesus."calculator said leaning in her chair"this'll be an easy break out…"

lisa merly walked forward cracking her neck.

"prisoner, 58794 B return to your cell" two droids ordered.

"please."lisa commented before closing his hand again, crushing them together before walking forwarsn 

"hey, two ways, left or right?"

"Doesn't matter, leads to the same way 

"got it."she said before walking to the left, she noticed a woman in the pod. she was beautiful sexy glasses, purple hair and eyes, giant tits that were easily bigger than circe's, she was pretty chunky as well, which lisa loved. her ass and thighs were crazy thick. 

"another prisoner."calculator noted.

"gee ya don't say?" she said creating a blade with her power.

"careful, cut wrong and it explodes.:

"understood."she said slowly cutting the pod catching the apparently naked girl as she dropped, she looked like she was around her 30's a nice mature cow, and damn it she was hot. 

the woman opened her eyes looking up at lisa with a confused glare."who are you?"she said in confusion.

lisa bit her lip, her dick throbbing madly straining her shorts.

"im your master, and you're my whore."she spoke.(I apologize if I mix up your and you're, docs can't tell if i'm misspelling or not, so sometimes I don't know if it's wrong. 

"oh, having some fun are we?"calculator said, deciding to give them temporary privacy.

"your whore? what does that mean?"

"it means I can do whatever I want to you, and you sit there and take it."

"oh, I see. so i'm like your pet?"she said innocently. and lisa grinned sadistically.

"Yes...you are my toy that I can break however I feel like bitch."she said grabbing her by the hair, and unzipping her pants, showing her throbbing hard 10 inch cock, that was growing at a drastic rate, even growing thicker, from 10, 20, 30, to 40. gargantuan throbbing inches, and 15 inches thick. each vein throbbed as if they had minds of their own. 

"I can change the size of my dick to whatever i want. cow."she said with a grin 

"th...there's no way i can, mmmph?!"suddenly she was shut io by lisa's cock being shoved down her throat.

"Bitch, didn't i fucking say i'm gonna break you however i god damn want?!"she said hearing truly sickening cracking noises coming from her jaw. the pain was immense. but lisa was having the time of her life, her eyes narrowed as she forced her dick down her throat she sat down and wrapped a leg around her head, using it to anchor hair down, her mouth stretched to inhumane lengths around her cock and her lips stretched back and forth as she was now being throat fucked 

"ugh, damn bitch your fucking throat is tight, gotta loosen that shit up"she said grabning two hand fulls of her hair, causing the woman to cry. she proceeded to viciously slam her dick in and out of her throat her gags could be heard across the ship, which were only drowned out by lisa's growls. 

"FUUUUCK! WHORE TAKE MY DAMN DICK!"she roared, suddenly the woman felt vomit moving up, being clogged by her dick however. she tried to pull back, but Lisa didn't let her breath period.

"Push it out, push that fucking puke out you whore"she ordered sharply moving her head up and down, earning loud gutteral gags from her. as she suddenly vomited all over her cock thighs and balls, thick chunky puke flowing out.

"FUUUUCK GOD THAT FEELS GOOD!"she moaned out to the heavens, not stopping her assault, the woman's cries began to cause her make up to run, her eyes rolled to her head, as she constantly vomited, lisa suddenly lifted her up side down while standing, she held her head down as deep as possible, the woman tried fruitlessly to tap on her puke covered thighs for air, but she wasn't having any of that. she continued fucking her throat viciously. puke now covering not only lisa's cock, but the milfs hair and face. quite a bit getting in her eyes, causing them to turn red.

She was truly fucking this woman up like a whore, she roughly tossed her on her back, beginning to pour her cum deep down her throat, thick, chunky cum flooding her throat so much it bursted from her nose."FUUUUCK!"she cried out not letting up

"take that cum you fat bitch!"she screamed. after a few minutes, she pulled out cum spaghetti sticking to her cock and the woman's face, lips, and tongue.

lisa panted deeply wiping drool from her face.

"fucking fat bitch, new name is helta."she spoke before dragging her up causing her to cry as she was dragged, her tits, face, and hair was coated in puke and cum

"cmom cow."she ordered helta, zipping her cock up and solving the bitch forward"im gonna fucking paralyze you with my dick when we get outta here.

the brainiac robots heard the commotion and rushed them in the dozens.

"stay."she ordered the cum covered slut, and she nodded and stood still as lisa ploughed through them, she slammed a hand into the brainiac oversear, shoving her band threw the brain, blood completely coated her face causing her to flinch and moan with a sick smile.

"I want more blood. follow bitch"she ordered the woman, who ran after her tits and ass jiggling. she was still covered in cum and puke as well, calculator could see she didn't even need her, she was just ploughing through the robots, specifically looking for oversears, by the end she was covered in blood and brain matter. laughing sadistically as she ripped through the robots, eventually she arrived at the end.

"alright my little amature psycho, you need to take down that brainiac supervisor. he is specifically designed for meta's, so be careful."

"yes sir."lisa said locking blood off her lips"you, kneel and watch"she ordered helta who happily followed her orders, sitting on two knees patiently.

"prisoner 58794 B, wielder of the anti life equation. return to your cell immediately or force will be used."

"whats the anti life equation?"calculator asked.

"you don't need to know."she replied with a smirk, raising her finger, firing a red blast towards the robot, ripping its arm clean off, turning it to particles. as she walked forward.

"great damage sustained."the robot said in a choppy voice before she did the same to the other arm, and then the legs. 

"How pathetic."she said before smirking and crushing its head.

"see that teleporter? use it."he said simply.she nodded and was teleported outside, before raising her hand. squeezing tightly and slowly crushing the huge ship.

"hey?!the hell are you doing there's still survivors in there"she had helta by the hips with a small grin. 

"I care Not. this brainiac dared to imprison me? I'll show him the sully of river harming a god…."she said extending her hand, suddenly the entire ship exploded in flames and debris.

calculator sighed slightly"fine, whatever, return to the nightclub, your mentor circe will alert you of missions.

"very well."she said flying off with helta. who held her tightly. falling asleep in her arms.

CUT

"who am I? my name is lisa dark, I am the daughter of the mighty darkseid, my true name is the anti as I am anti everything, humanity, heroes, villains, free will. I pisses the anti life equation, i am absolute, i can control the whole multiverse should i will it, but i prefer to break the bitches and whores in this reality slowly… with my mighty cock, and by my side, my queen helta together we will wreak havoc. Anti, is absolute, Anti, is eternal. and no one can stand up to me. not even my own father."

END this story will be very disturbing, lots of rape. gore. vore. etc as tagged,


End file.
